Fairytalia: Ivan and the Firebird
by Elsyra
Summary: What happens when Ivan is sent on a quest by the cruel Father Winter to find a mysterious living treasure? The classic story is retold with countries for characters and chaos for all... And a major twist in the romance department.
1. The Golden Feather

****Author's Note: *Le gasp!* It's finally here! I have two other chappies typed up, but they need to be edited and there may be even more chapters! My darling Francis must make an appearance at some point.

A Note on the story: this version of The Firebird is by Cherry Gilchrist and it's the only one I have read. If you know a different version, the events and perhaps even characters may differ. If you _do_ know this version, I've cut down the violence slightly-just enough for T-rating. No smut, ya'all-I only do fluff.

So, that's pretty much it-the less obvious pairings (cough, GeIta, cough!) will unfold as the plot does. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Three Icicles, Two Princes, and One Crazy Plan<strong>

Once upon a time there lived a king named Father Winter who covered the land in ice and snow, whipping his people into submission with his cruel minions, the Winds. Not caring much for living things, unlike his counterpart Summer, the king allowed very few trees to grow his land. He had but one favourite plant-a tall, spiraling tree on which golden apples grew, glittering brighter than all the world's snow in daylight.

One night, a mysterious thief found the tree and began stealing these precious apples. But who could this thief be? Surely no person could creep past the guards and rob the tree night after night! Every morning, more of the fruit was missing and Father Winter flew into a freezing whirlwind of rage. Not even his brightest subjects could solve the mystery until finally, the king created a plan to solve more than one of his difficult problems.

Winter has many, many sons and daughters; he called upon his three favourites, who he believed were cold and strong enough to help him: Siberia, his eldest son-a devious and cunning man with icy blue eyes who many believed lacked a heart. Belarus, his eldest daughter-a beautiful and terrifying girl who constantly chased after her unlucky younger brother, Ivan. He was the youngest son, a large, quiet young man who tried to keep to himself, secretly loathing his oppressive father.

"My children, you _must _catch the thief stealing from my precious tree. Whoever catches him will win my Northern Kingdom." Siberia, Belarus, and Ivan nodded, cold grins forming on the eldests' lips. Siberia wanted all the land and power for his own. Bella was confident she would win her younger brother over if she succeeded in catching the thief first., for it was no secret that she desired Ivan, however depressing and gross. Ivan's face held no expression; he nodded curtly to his hated father and said, "You will not need to give me a change. Surely Siberia or Belarus vill catch him, da?" His siblings chuckled as they left to prepare their plans.

That night, Ivan could not sleep, as he worried about what would happen come daybreak. What would happen when Siberia caught the thief? For surely he would...

A bright light coming from the top of his single bedroom window brought him out of his thoughts and he walked over to open it. Ivan blinked, his vision disturbed as if the sun had risen in the night. His jaw dropped at the sight of the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Delicate, fire-red and golden feathers swept from the gleaming bird's head to tail-tip, radiating-dare Ivan think it-brighter than the sun against night's shadow. It balanced with unmatched grace on a thin limb, stretching its long, soft-looking neck down to take a bite of golden apple. No one could even look at the apple and pretend it to be more beautiful. This could be none other than the mysterious firebird, said to be a legend throughout all the world; there was only one in existence.

"_Боже мой_..."

"Forgive me, _monsieur!_" the bird chirruped-his small, soft voice sounded like music to Ivan's ears. "People don't usually see me, eh? I am so sorry to have disturbed your sleep! I have been resting on the roof above your room today-I hope you don't mind. But I'm afraid to be up here all by myself, in case someone should see me in the night."

Ivan felt so excited at the prospect of having a guest, he talked very fast and did not catch all of the firebird's words. "_Nyet_, I do not mind! Vhy are you out here all alone, little birdie? Had you asked me, I vould have let you in to rest. But I am glad you found my room and not my siblings-or worse-my father's... I am sure they vould want to keep you here for themselves."

"Oh!" the firebird gasped, feeling quite shy. "Well, I thank you for your kindness. Would you mind if I stayed for a night or two before going off again? I have found food outside, so I'll be in and out during the day. By the way, what was that you said before? Something in a different language, I mean."

"Of course you can stay!" Ivan chuckled, grinning from ear to ear. He had not had such cause to be happy in a very long time. "Visit longer, if you vish. You are velcome to stay here with me, though I varn you, I do not have much to offer, da? Winter rules cruelly over these lands and it makes no good face for me vith my people. I shall keep the door open to make you comfortable," he said, shivering and doing so. "Oh, before? I said _Боже мой_-it means 'my God!' in your language, I think. I'm so glad to have someone to talk to, even if it is not in Mother Russia's tongue... My name is Ivan. What's yours?"

"I'm Matthew," the bird cooed, "and I feel just the same. You see, I have been traveling to escape my guilded cage in King Ludwig's palace, but he always seems to find me somehow. I've never been to this land before, so I gave it a try. At least this time, I will have made a friend before being dragged back there."

Ivan stroked the Matthew's feathers and smiled. "I am sorry if they do not treat you badly. Perhaps they vill not find you here; there is always hope."

"You are most kind." Matthew chirped. "The King treats me alright, but it is not the same as being free to roam and do what I want. I will never forget what you have done for me, Iva. I will stay, but don't forget-I only go inside at night." Ivan nodded and the pair went to sleep.

The next morning, Matthew woke with the sun, flying outside to stretch his wings and look for something to eat. He flew over to beautiful tree filled with golden apples, which he had feasted on the afternoon before. There were people down below, who looked as if they were guarding the tree, yet they said nothing to him. In fact, when they looked at Matthew, it seemed as if they could not even see him there. So, the firebird continued to eat the apples, promising internally that he would leave a few... But they tasted so delicious! Not to mention that food was not easy to come by around these parts.

Ivan, however, awoke much less peacefully to the sound of his eldest brother's raging roar. "THERE WAS NO THEIF, YET THE APPLES ARE STILL MISSING! VHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_! YOU'VE JINXED MY CHANCE AT CATCHING THE THEIF!" With an icy gust of wind and spat of hail aimed at Ivan's shivering form, Siberia slammed the door and shook all of Father Winter's palace. Ivan nursed his vodka that whole day, attempting to make the comforting warmth in his belly last. He perked up at the thought of speaking to Matthew during the night to ask about the adventures waiting outside this wasteland.

That night, the firebird told Ivan the tale of King Ludwig and "Queen" Feliciano. The king had accidentally found his bride while trying to scope out enemies. At first, he bickered with Feliciano constantly over laziness and absurd consumption of pasta, but then the King realized he could not live without his beloved and the two royals were married. Ivan had never heard of two kings being married, but it did not bother him for the most part-he doubted Father Winter would care if he married a different species, much less a male.

Ivan slept with a smile on his face for the first time since he could remember. He dreamt of funny, girl-like kings fighting over peasant dishes instead of what might happen now that his sister had her chance to claim Winter's lands. Sadly, sleep could not last forever.

The next morning, Ivan awoke to the frustrated shriek of Belarus. "THERE WAS NO THEIF, YET THE APPLES ARE STILL MISSING! VHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_! YOU _VILL _BECOME ONE WITH ME, RUSSIA!" She wailed, and with desperate effort and lack of vodka in his system, Ivan managed to push his sister out the door, despite her creepy scratching on the door that made the whole palace tremble in fear. Russia blindly groped about his nightstand to just barely grip his bottle with shaking hands.

By now, Father Winter had flown into a rage; his precious golden apples were almost all gone! He called Ivan to his chambers that day, grabbing him by the collar and hissing so that frost hit his son's face. "You _vill _find this thief or I will plunge your allowance of land and people into oblivion!"

That evening, Ivan sat down beneath the apple tree, trying to stay awake. He wished he knew where Matthew went during the day. The firebird was probably worried-who else could he trust here? The young prince's eyelids drooped with exhaustion until he spotted a familiar light in the tall tree's canopy.

"Matvey!" Ivan whispered, but the bird could not hear him from so far away. Careful not to alert the guards, who thankfully had noticed no disturbance, Ivan nimbly climbed the tree toward his new friend. "Matvey?" he hissed, and the firebird almost fell off of his perch in surprise.

"Oh, it's you, Ivan," he sighed. "I'm so sorry I was late-I have something to tell you..." Matthew looked down at the apple he had just bitten into. "Is this your tree?"

"It belongs to Vinter. He put two of my siblings and I in charge of finding the thief" he said with a wobbly smile. "But I vould never tell him it was you... So, vhat news do you have for me?"

The firebird closed his eyes, bowing his great feathered head. "King Ludwig's men have found your kingdom. I am still too tired to journey further by tomorrow."

Ivan held out his arms to gather the worn out yet magnificent bird to his chest. "It vill be okay-you can hide in the palace with me until they leave."

Although he accepted the kind gesture, settling in Ivan's arms, Matthew did not seem much happier. "I can't stay in side during the day. Every day, I must be outside from when the sun rises to when it sets so I can absorb its energy. It is part of my curse."

"Curse?" Ivan asked, protectively holding the firebird closer. "Vhat curse, Matvey?"

"I... I'm really a human prince like you, Ivan. When I was a baby, I got seperated from my parents somehow. King Arthur of Brittania took me in and promised to give me my own land and people one day and we lived happily with another boy my age-Alfred was his name-until one day, Alfred just left. Arthur became so distraught that he worried about me trying to do the same thing. When I became of age, I asked him for the land and people he promised me, but he became angry and used black magic on me so that I took the place of the one and only firebird."

Prince Ivan's eyes were wide with shock. "Is there any way for you to change back and claim your rights? Because you are my friend, I promise to help in any way I can."

"First, I have to escape King Ludwig's land for good and find Arthur again. Perhaps he will forgive me and change me back, but I would need..." Upon glancing up at Ivan, Matthew chirruped with hope. "I have an idea! This will free you from your father's land and help me as well." The crimson bird gently plucked a feather from his own back, holding it out to Ivan in his beak. Ivan took the feather, smoothing Matthew's back and wondering why he had done so. "Show this to Father Winter-once he sees this golden feather, he will want to find me to keep as his own tresure, like King Ludwig did."

"I vill let him do no such thing!" Ivan growled. "Matvey belongs to _no one._"

"You are the first not to be blinded by greed for my feather," Matthew admitted softly, hardly able to believe his own words. "That is why you could see me. No one can see me unless they first see a golden feather or are not effected by greed for my value... Thank you, Ivan. Don't you see? You can ask your father to join the search party and find me first. We can escape together!"

Ivan nodded and gave a grin as wide as the moon, not trusting his own to betray the rush of emotions flooding his stomach. _Ve're going to be free together, Matvey and I. Free to do vhatever we vant._

When the German search party came to retrieve their king's bird, Ivan and Matthew shared a sorrowful farewell. The only thing that kept Ivan from killing King Ludwig's men was the prospect of a brighter future in their secret plan.

* * *

><p>Love? Hate? Need to disintegrate? (Ooh, that last one is pretty bad, yikes. :p) Pretty please review? It would be so nice of you! Oh, c'mon, you know you want to-that little blue button is sitting there tantalizing you with its word words of wordness. Yeah. Word up. ;D<p> 


	2. Hearts Made of Ice

****Hey, ya'all, Fairytalia is baaaaack! This editing took a little longer than I thought, but I finally present you with chappie numero dos. :D Thank you so very much to those of you who took the time to review. Sadly, Francis does not yet appear in this chappie, but never fear-he _will _be here soon, probably in chappie four. And there will also be some other fabulous countries making appearances. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 2 - Hearts Made of Ice  
><strong>

With a heavy heart, Ivan told his father he had discovered his mystical theif's identity, presenting Matthew's feather as proof. From their small thrones on Winter's flank, Siberia and Belarus looked ready to kill him.

Just as Mathew had predicted, the firebird's feather was so glorious—brilliant like a thousand candles lit all at once—that the king immediately forgot about his golden apples. He put it in a room set aside for the kingdom's most precious treasure; his only thought to was to catch the firebird. Everyone in Winter's kingdom waited and watched for the prospect of wealth and everlasting light, yet the firebird did not return to the tree.

Once more, Father Winter sent for his three favourite children. "Bring the firebird to me alive and this whole Northern Kingdom is yours, as promised. I will send with two of you the winds I control for aid: West Wind, Zephr, and East wind, Eurus. Ivan, because you have retrieved the feather, you have permission to decide who wins the wind you do not choose."

Ivan though for a moment about the wind gods. Zephr was too much like his father, cold and barren of all emotion, save greed. And Eurus was just plain bad luck, bringing rain with him all the time. "I vill take neither; Belarus and Siberia can squabble about vhich one they each get."

Siberia glared at his brother, wondering what sort of plan he had in store. "I vant Zephr, then," he announced. Belarus opened her mouth to complain but decided against it, attempting to win Ivan's favour. "I don't really care," she said, shrugging and grinning devilishly at Ivan. "I know how much you dislike our family fighting." Silberia rolled his eyes in annoyance, yet he knew his sister might be of use to him in time.

And so, the three set off to find the firebird, Siberia and Belarus taking off to plot together while Ivan chose a different path, riding alone. Price Ivan set off into unknown lands, searching for the place called Germany that Matthew had described to him during the past few nights. He had heard their strange accents; finding the people would be a good start. After some time, he found himself on a great grassy plain. Ivan saw a young woman in the distance picking wildflowers in a pretty, pink dress with her short blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Next to her, a familiar-looking young man with chestnut hair and green eyes lay in the grass, talking to her and blushing. _Asking local peasants for directions might help.._.

"Excuse me," he asked brightly, grinning at the pair. "You know vhere I can find a place called Germany, da? By the way, you look lovely, miss," he told the girl out of politeness. Over her shoulder, he peered at the boy, eyes widening in surprise. "Toris? Oh, it is so nice to see you! Vhat has it been, years since we last spoke?"

"Dude, you are like so totally so _not _hitting on my fiance," the "girl" snapped, whirling around to glare at Ivan. "Who are you, anyway?"

Ivan gulped. That was definitely a guy's voice. Needless to say, he felt like a dolt. "I'm Ivan," he said carefully, not wishing to upset the couple any more than he had already. "I-I vasn't, um, 'hitting on him,' I promise-I only hit people vhen they hurt my friends or owe me money."

"Oh! Well, in that case-welcome to Poland! I'm the totally fabulous Prince Feliks and this is my soon-to-be hubby, Toris. Wait, you know him? That's weird. I feel like I've seen you before. A lot, actually. But where? I can't remember... Was it at the annual pony convention?" he asked, patting Ivan's horse on the snout.

"No... It's probably at King Vinter's house for his annual 'family get-togethers.'" Ivan huffed at the sound of his father's name. "Vell, can you help me find Germany or not?"

"Ugh, I hate going there-it's so drab and cold and there isn't even pink wallpaper in any of the rooms. Not _one! _Isn't that terrible, honey?"

"Toris looked up from his comfortable spot on in the grass. "I agree... except I really only like pink when you wear it, not on the wall. Nice to see you again, Ivan. Yeah, Germany's not too far. It's just on the other side of this field, actually, but I'd recommend going around. It might take a week or two on horseback to go the long way, but it's definitely safer."

"A whole _veek_? Matvey can't vait that long-he'll think I forgot about him! Vhat is in this field that seems so dangerous?"

Toris shrugged playing with Feliks' fingers. "No one knows. That's because no one comes out of there alive-there are probably bandits or Nazis or something in there."

"We would go check it out, but no way am I going in there-I'm too young and fabulous to die! And so is Toris-don't you even think about it," he admonished, wagging a finger in front of his boyfriend.

"I won't-don't worry, Fel. I do wish their was some way for our people to be safe in these parts, though." He looked up at Ivan and frowned. "You're not really going to go in there, are you? You could be killed!"

"Vell, I have to," Ivan declared, turning his horse toward the unassuming field. "_Spasibo_ to both of you. May we meet again one day..." He rode off into the long grasses, keeping alert for danger. For many miles, he spotted nothing even mildly threatening. After a few hours. the grass seemed to become shorter and more marsh-like. Ivan was nearing a dense forest at the field's end when he spotted a stone pillar in the distance. Cautiously, he edged closer to read the three inscriptions, praying this was not some sort of trap.

_Those who stand and fight are too bold_

_ For straight ahead lies hunger and cold._

_Those who are cunning with death may fiddle_

_Bear right and solve for your life one last riddle_

_ Those not with Greed hath no measure_

_ Stray left and lose your greatest treasure_

Ivan paused to think. He would never go straight ahead-there had been enough grief and cold in his life and he was sick of it. Should he go right and get the riddle wrong, he would never be able to save Matthew. But what treasure would be taken from him? He bore but a small satchel of gold. Hoping whatever beast or men waited ahead of him, Ivan raced to the right, where a path opened up for him and his steed.

For a few hours, Ivan found no trouble in the thick and seemingly endless forest. He began to wonder if it was a trap-would he be stuck here in limbo forever? Had the sign led him astray? Even if he should turn around, was it too late to find his way back? When his doubt sunk in, Ivan saw a great shadow in the path. He whipped around, looking all around for danger and slightly startling his horse. "Who _are_ you? Show yourself to the ruler of Mother Russia!" he demanded, letting no fear seep into his icy tone. It made him feel ashamed, how much he reminded himself of Father Winter when he was angry.

But Ivan did not have much time to stay lost in his thoughts. The largest beast Ivan had ever seen was approaching him at a torturously slow with an almost-human step: a great, silver-grey wolf more menacing than a bear. It felt as if those bright red eyes were plotting his demise and wanted him to feel the pain of waiting for his doom with nowhere to run-the forest seemed to have closed in behind him. Ivan's blood ran cold. He did not have time to register that his horse had thrown him and was being swallowed by trees in a panic until he landed on the ground.

"Hail Prince Ivan, foolish boy," he said in a haughty, low voice. "Did you zink you vere safe, crossing here? That you could take zhe _easy_ vay out und not lose your life?'' The wolf laughed as he circled Ivan, as if he were playing a terrible joke on him.

Ivan shivered internally, but he answered just as strong as before. "No. I did vhat I must do, even if it only means death."

"Brave, if shtupid," the wolf said, sounding somewhat intrigued. "Unlike zhe _awesome_ _me_. Now-hand over zis prized treasure of yours." The young prince held out his meager sack of gold to the grey wolf, who sniffed it, seeming displeased. "Zis is _far_ from your greatest treasure, Prince Ivan. You must give me somthink you cannot do wizout," he elaborated, letting his pointed teeth show as he smirked. He eyed the horse, licking his lips. "Vat a tasty morsel, zat steed of yours..." Ivan's widened eyes gave way to the grey wolf's widening grin. "I'm sure you could not do long vizout _zat_." Before the prince could rush forward to grab the horse's reigns, the creature gave a final cry of panic before being enclosed completely by the wolf's treacherous forest.

"_Nyet! _Vhat have you _done!_" Ivan cried, holding a hand out to touch the wall of vines where his faithful steed had just stood unharmed. "That vas an innocent creature!"

"Sacrifices must be made, dumb princling."

The Russian growled back at the wolf with intense ferocity. "Because of _you_, it vill take me forever to go save Matvey! If you vant to kill me, do it _now!" _he bellowed. "I'll go down ripping your toes off!"

The grey wolf threw his great, shaggy head back and howled with laughter, rolling on the forest floor like an innnocent puppy. "_Zhat's _a good one, _meine freud_," he cackled. "You really had me zhere for ein second." He rolled back onto his paws, chuckling as Ivan looked on in shock. "See, if _you _really vanted to kill _me, _you vould have taken _zat_ as an opportunity of weakness. Ah, vell, I can see you are meant to get out of here for some higher purpose. Very vell, I vill make you a deal-I vill take you vherever you need to go and _you _vill tell tall zhose you know zhe story of Gilbert zhe Great, Grey Wolf of zhe Prussian forests, sometimes forgotten und mistaken for legend."

After a moment of pause, Prince Ivan nodded and agreed. After all, he was prepared for the worst-getting ripped to shreds by the great wolf's jagged claws. _I just hope I get to see Matvey at least once more before I die, _he thought, looking to the heavens as he climbed onto his new companion's back.

"So... Gilbert is your name, da? I haf to ask-vhat kind of name is that for a volf?"

* * *

><p>Tada! So, vat do you zhink of my new chappie, huh? Oh, how I love Gilbert, even though he is sometimes an as* ^_^ Okay, so... Review time right? ...Well what did you think I would say? Free virtual cookies for everyone? This is not Burger King; you don't get it your way. Hmm... maybe if you review, you'll get one. Chocolate chip, freshly baked. Now go poke that little blue button...<p> 


	3. Finding Matvey

Hey, ya'all! It's been like forever and a day since I updated this story. At least, here is chapter three! This I going to be a longer fic, ya'all. At first, I thought—maybe 7 chapters at the most, but I think it might actually hit the 100,000-word-mark at some point.

And now… Introducing the kingdom where Mattie is being held captive… Ludwig's palace! Please enjoy—reviews will be much appreciated and given hugs as a reward. ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"So... Gilbert is your name, da? I haf to ask-vhat kind of name is that for a volf?"<em>

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Did this Russian Prince really buy the giant wolf thing? He supposed Ivan's Russian roots could have some sort of wolf superstition, but hadn't it at least crossed his mind once that the awesome Prussian was in fact a sorcerer?

"It's Prussian and zherefore awesome, like myself," Gilbert proclaimed proudly. "So, vhere ist zhis place you're going?"

Ivan blinked, holding his head high. He would be cautious about the great wolf's offer, but there was no use lying if he really could get Ivan where he was going, or at least out of this never-ending forest. "I must go to the palace vhere King Ludwig rules."

Something on Gilbert's face made Ivan wonder if he was laughing, but the wolf's response was cool. "Very vell, zhen. C'mon, lover boy—you might not have your dumb old steed; I'm much cooler anyvay." He approached the white-haired prince and crouched on his paws. "Vhat are you vaiting for—zhe damn apocalypse?"

"You know vhere that is?" Ivan asked carefully.

Gilbert snorted and rolled his ruby eyes. "'Do I know vhere zhat is?' he asks. Now, vhy vould I tell you to get going if zhe awesome me didn't know vhere ve are going, _dumbkoff? _Now get on. Ve have to go through a portal—first, look for a little yellow bird. Zhat would be Gilbird, my best friend; he vill open zhe portal."

Ivan winced at the mention of Gilbird, quietly getting onto the wolf's back as if he were a horse. "My best friend is a bird, too, but he's huge and beautiful vith vings soft as satin, as wide of the sky. He has the colors of fire."

"Sounds more like your lover, zhe way you describe him," Gilbert said, snorting with laughter as he began trotting into the trees. Ivan grew quiet again for a second and Gilbert's eyebrows shot up. "Whoa, for real! Zhat's just—just plain creepy. You're a human! Are you _really_ into zhat kind of—?"

"_убирайся_!" Ivan growled, rivaling that of the wolf. "Shut up! Matvey is really a human, too! He vas cursed to be a bird, a caged one at that. He vants nothing more than to be free, like me. I vas hoping that, maybe, after I free him, that ve might go on an adventure together… that he might make the hole in my heart close up." His voice had gotten progressively softer, so that Gilbert might not have heard it if his ears weren't so close.

"Ah, I see. But vouldn't zhat just defeat zhe purpose? I mean—vouldn't it be like taking him out of one cage and into zhe next?"

Ivan mulled over the Prussian's words for a moment before shaking his head. "No. It vouldn't be. I have thought of this before. I vill ask Matvey if he vants to be vith me, but if he doesn't, for a little while or even not at all, I vould let him go, so long as he is happy. Though, I don't know if anyone else could help me except Matvey. I've never met anyone like him. And he actually likes talking to me."

"_I_ like talking to you," Gilbert said indignantly.

"I have the feeling you'd like to talk to anyone that vill listen, da?" Ivan simply rolled his eyes

Gilbert chuckled, a throaty bark-like sound. "I like you, stupid prince. You're sappy and not as awesome as me—let's face it, who is?—but you are not a stupid coward and I appreciate zhat. I zhink ve vill make good friends."

A high-pitched chirrup interrupted the conversation as Gilbird swooped down to his best friend's side, nuzzling the wolf's furry cheek to Ivan's astonishment. It was as if he had no idea those giant jaws could engulf him within a millisecond.

"Hey zhere, Gilbird. Ready for super portal time?" Gilbird chirped once more in a cheerful answer, flying a bit higher until a trail of soft blue light seemed to trail from his feathers. The little canary flew in a loop that grew bigger and bigger until it looked like it could swallow Ivan and his shaggy companion. Without warning, Gilbert dashed through the portal

Ivan held on tight to the wolf's fur and looked around, his violet eyes wide with anticipation. They were still in some kind of forest, but it was much brighter and less dense. He could see the sky clearly and that they were not far from some kind of human settlement. "Did it vork, the portal that bird made?"

"Vell, _duh_, princeling—if Gilbird did it, _obviously_ it works," Gilbert clucked as if Ivan were a five year old. "It's elementary magic; haven't you done it before?" Ivan shook his head. "Vhat do zhey teach royalty in Russia anymore?"

"Don't insult Mother Russia," Ivan said darkly, his creepy purple aura starting to emit, though Gilbert did not seem as bothered by it like most others. Then again, Gilbert was a gigantic sorcerer wolf with nothing and no one to fear. "Besides, benign magic isn't exactly my father's specialty…"

Ivan remained in a dark mood until Gilbert stopped at the edge of the forest. "Cheer up already, man. This is zhe closest to any castle I'm getting in zhis form, so you're on your own to get your bird-boy out of vhatever mess he's in. Just get back here before dark, ja?"

"Vhat?" Ivan asked, slipping off of the wolf and onto soft bed of pine needles. He stared at Gilbert for a moment, pondering. "You—vant me to come back here vith Matvey?"

"Vell, do you vant a ride home or not?"

Ivan shook his head and leaned on a rotting tree stump to retie his boots. "Matvey and I must journey further to his homeland so ve can break the curse. And I don't call Winter Palace my 'home' anymore, anyvay."

"Vell, zhen, I'll give you a lift vherever your boyfriend needs to go," Gilbert snorted. "I told you—ve're friends, now. I'm not about to let you go on a fun adventure vithout awesome me!"

Ivan gave the wolf one of his signature child-like smiles and nodded. He started turning toward the castle before he remembered that he hadn't yet thanked Gilbert.

As if he could read the Russian's mind, the great wolf barked a laugh before he could speak. "Go! Be a good knight in shining armor, or vhatever that crap is. Also, mind Luddy's guards; he has zhem trained very vell. And don't zhank me—you can do zhat by spreading the word of the awesome me."

"Vait, you know the king?" Ivan asked, but Gilbert simply smiled before he ran off into the woods again, leaving Ivan to face the castle. "Vell," he told himself with a deep breath, "here goes nothing…"

* * *

><p>The palace was absolutely stunning. Ivan imagined that if he were facing its entrance, looking at it against the backdrop of the misty mountains, it would be even more breathtaking. The walls were high and white with marvelous architectural details about it, and more windows than one could count. Ivan was not a fan of the color, but he had to admit silently that it was a brilliant place. Now, he would have to think of a brilliant way to get inside.<p>

Gilbert could not have been more right; getting into the castle undetected would not be an easy task. Ivan's large, conspicuous frame did not help the situation one bit. He debated asking the king for an audience, but there was probably no time for that, not to mention he had very little gold on him to ask for the famous firebird in return.

Following his instincts, Ivan approached the servants' entrance. It would undoubtedly be the safest route to take, given the alternative of unnecessary bloodshed that he doubted Matthew would approve of. Hiding behind a stockpile of grain bags, Ivan scanned the huge collection of workers for someone his size. Though he did not have much gold, the small sum was probably worth more than a few months of pay for these servants, and he hoped one would bargain for a uniform. But there didn't seem to be a match, so instead he listened to their chatter.

"So, did you hear vhat happened to zhat new guy, vhat's his name?"

"Ja, ja—I heard zhe boss sacked him wizhout even a varning! Old hag, Schnapper is."

"I know, right? Zhe nerve of zhat kiss-ass, _verdamnt_ butler, sucking up to her! Called her "Millie" like she vas his lover or somezhing. Vell, _he_ got vhat he deserved…"

After a few moments, Ivan had sufficient information that might get him in, given he played his cards right. He strolled up to the entrance, ignoring the stares he received with a bright smile.

"Good morning, sir," he greeted the man at the door, who eyed him suspiciously. He looked stuffy and wore glasses that made him look like a distinguished professor rather than a servant. "I am here to start vorking today. A Mrs. Schnapper told me I would be given a uniform and training session, starting on the lower ranks. M-something, I think her first name vas, in case there is more than one Mrs. Schnapper," he added. With this many people working, repeating surnames were definitely possible. "She might not have mentioned me; I'm sure there are new employees all the time, da?" Ivan gave what he hoped would be convincing as a bashful face.

"Right zhen, young man—let's get you a uniform. Mrs. Schnapper informed me of her available position, zhough she failed to inform me zhat she found somevone to fill it. You are to start in zhe kitchen right away, so pristine cleanliness is impeccable no matter vhat policy you have vorked under before. I see you have been traveling; you must clean yourself up and take a good long bath vhile I get your trainer, Clarisse. She vill show you zhe ropes. Take as long as you need to scrub every last bit of zhat dirt off und remember zhis vell; your job depends on your cleanliness and cheerful attitude. If his majesty or his majesty's bride grace zhis kitchen vith his noble presence und find it displeasing, you und all zhe employees involved vill not be setting foot vithin a hundred leagues from here."

Ivan nodded vigorously, hoping that his usual childish face would look accepting of the directions. The man introduced himself as Roderich, overseer of the work yard, and left a plain white and silver uniform with the royal crest emblazoned on the front. _As if to say these people are _owned _by royalty,_ Ivan thought bitterly.

He washed the dirt off as quickly as possible and changed into the uniform, which was a bit small on him. Luckily the castle was a little cool, so he did not have to take off the lucky scarf his only sane sister, Katyusha, had given him for Christmas one year. He had not seen her in years, and he had vowed to wear the gift every day. If it wasn't allowed, the servants would have to pry it off of his dead body.

Sneaking out before Roderich could return, Ivan approached a matronly-looking woman near the palace entrance and smiled at her. "Hello. My name is Ivan and I'm new here. Could you tell me vhere the kitchen is? The overseer asked me to meet him there."

"And he didn't even tell you vhere it is," the woman clucked, shaking her head with an amused expression. "No surprise zhere vith Roderich. I'm Elizaveta, by zhe way. Vell now, you go down zhis big hallvay here until you see a still life painting vith a flock of goats. Turn right and you'll see our entrance to zhe kitchen. If you ever need to go outside, zhere is zhis door and an emergency door across from zhe kitchen. Our kitchen has two floors, so ve keep zhe root cellars down here to store vegetables and fruit, nice and cool. Zhe bathroom is right zhere," she said, pointing to a nearby door.

"And the emergency exit—if ve ever need to use it in case of a fire or something—vhere does it lead? Is zhere a meeting place we should all assemble in zhat case?"

"Zhat is a good question," Elizaveta commented thoughtfully. "I don't know vhat kind of castle you've been vith a fire in, but I can assure you it has not happened here," she laughed. "But since you asked, some of zhe gardens are on zhis side, and zhe aviary is not far—just closer to main wing."

"You have an aviary?" Ivan asked, clapping a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Elizaveta seemed to find him amusing, though.

"Vhy do I have a feeling you've never vorked in a castle before? Let me guess—you're a very good chef and zhey noticed and asked you to vork here. Am I right?"

While it was true that Ivan was a pretty decent cook, this was stretching it quite a bit. He simply shrugged, aiming for modesty, and that seemed to satisfy Elizaveta, who let him go toward the kitchen. When no one as watching, Ivan nonchalantly headed for the emergency exit, praying there weren't many guards on this side of the servants' quarters. But he did have Roderich to blame in case they asked what he was doing there.

Surprisingly, there was not one guard, from what Ivan could see. Then, he realized, he was on the inside of a servant's courtyard that had a path leading to rows of storage sheds, probably where the gardeners worked. He walked at a leisurely pace, eying his surroundings for passers-by, but most of the other outside servants seemed to be trimming a group of unruly bushes, and they looked angry. Ivan gave a tiny smile, trying not to laugh or look right in their direction. Non-royalty was always so much more entertaining…

The Russian prince must have passed a thousand flowers, but he barely paid them mind, starting to feel more anxious. How would he find Matthew in the aviary? What if the king kept him somewhere else, somewhere heavily guarded? All Ivan knew was that he _had_ _to_ sneak his way in to talk to Matthew and form some kind of plan.

The aviary was very obvious and beautiful. Ivan stared up in awe at the iron-gated wonderland, eying each exotic bird. There were many more than he had anticipated; he could not be able to find Matthew unless he found a way inside. The door didn't seem to be guarded, but Ivan still felt cautious. The fact that it was only accessible to servants and wouldn't need guarding gave him comfort, but Ivan still felt nervous—nervous that the guards would attack him and he would injure them to get to disappointed Matthew who would not love someone that hurt others. Not only would Matthew be unhappy, but Ivan would be disappointed in himself. He did not want to be like his father in any way at all, and this was certainly no exception.

With heavy heart, Ivan entered the aviary, looking around quickly for those familiar flaming feathers. He found a bird-feeder collection that a servant had left lying near the supply rooms to look useful from the view of any guards on the roofs or higher levels. As the search continued, he grew more and more anxious… until he saw _it._

There, in dead center in the huge aviary, stood the most intricate cage Ivan had ever laid eyes upon, glittering gold in the sunlight. But the only thing he cared about was the sleeping beauty inside, the huge, flaming bird with eyes as blue as the seas threatening to quench that fiery façade.

"Matvey," Ivan whispered, more soft and gentle than he had ever remembered hearing his own voice. He could not resist reaching through the small openings to touch his friend's silky feathers. "Matvey, I'm here for you; I promised I vould come for you, that I vould save you. But I could vatch you forever, just like this, and still be happy vith how peaceful and lovely you look."

The firebird stirred slowly, his long lashes fluttering open to gaze up into violet eyes. "I-Ivan…" Matthew whispered, his beak opening ever so slightly. "…I thought I had woken up in heaven to see an angel," he murmured, slowly getting onto his golden feet. "Guess I was right, eh?"

"If there is an angel in this vorld, it is you," Ivan whispered, stroking his Matvey's head. "And I must free you of this place. Do you know how to get out of here?"

"I know how to fly out so they can't catch me with a net, but we would need to go separately and meet up somewhere, and I want you to be safe. I see you have a uniform, but how did you get it?"

Ivan blushed like he did for nobody else and grinned, his anxiety melted away. "I pretended to be a servant," he whispered, "and that I just applied for a job. I know it was risky, but I couldn't vait to find you any longer. I can leave through the same exit and ve can meet in the forest."

"Alright," Matthew agreed. "But please, Ivan, be safe."

"I vill," Ivan promised. He just hoped it was one promise he could keep.

"You know, it's kind of funny. The only thing keeping me from flight is not having a pair of arms with opposing-thumb-hands," he half-laughed, half-sighed. "You did this for me, even though you could have died, even though we don't know each other all that well. I don't know what I could ever do to repay you."

"Vhat you can do is smile for me," Ivan answered simply, unlocking the door. "You owe me _nothing, _Matvey. I vould do it a thousand times over for you, because I _do _know you. I may not know much about your past, or even your favourite color, but vhat I _do _know is that you have a pure heart, unable to be tainted by anyone. And you accept me. And that people don't see you, that you're lonely, just like me. But ve don't have to be lonely anymore, Matvey. Ve can vin your freedom together."

Matthew nodded, too overcome by emotion to answer verbally. He flew gracefully from the cage and nuzzled Ivan's cheek like Gilbird had to the grey wolf. Ivan could have sworn he felt a tear graze his skin. He stood back to watch Matthew ascend, burning brighter than the sun.

Given his inexplicable newfound confidence, it didn't take too long for Ivan to think up another plan. This time, he returned to the servants' quarters with a wild look, as frightened as he could muster into his expression. Roderich found him and laughed.

"Vhat happened? Did you fall down zhe drain or somezhing? Your face ist wet, still, you know."

"I vent looking for you," Ivan said, shaking his head slowly. "And I saw those crazy servants outside, vacking she bushes like they vere chopping off heads. I knew my brother vas right—this country is too violent! And the _cooks_? They look like they are doing dark magic! God as my conscience vill not allow me to vork here under such crazy conditions!" The Russian ran out through the exit, trying for all not to laugh at the shock on Roderich's face.

Ivan could not see anyone coming after them, sighing in relief from the very small number of people around, who mostly went about their business as he headed toward the forest. There, he would wait for Matthew's call.

But he did not see the radiant firebird circling the skies. He only felt a blow to his back with a very hard object and felt the shackles tighten around his wrists when the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I knew zhere vas somezhing suspicious about you," an familiar voice clucked.

Above him stood a simultaneously amused and irritated looking Elizaveta, holding the object in question—a very, _very _heavy cast iron frying pan.

* * *

><p>Yay, I hope you like it! You just gotta love inserted Hungary and Austria! :)<p>

Also, if you would like a good picture of the palace, look up Neuschwanstein Castle on Google. It's not the exact thing I envision, but something like it. SOOO gorgeous!


	4. One Strange Kingdom

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Chapter 4 is here at last, just in time for my brithday. We'll finally be seeing some GerIta here. I'm sure my readers are curious about Gilbert's whole wolf situation, but you'll just have to wait and see. ;D Yup, this is gonna be a longer fic, people, so brace yourselves…

* * *

><p>The next thing Ivan knew, he was standing—more like being held on his feet—surrounded by a mob of serious-looking blonde guards who held thick steel chains. Thick steel chains that were connected to his ankles and wrists, making sure he had no chance of escape without a set of keys. And when Ivan looked right next to him, he could vaguely spot a smug-faced Elizaveta shaking her head at him.<p>

A major headache, with a giant welt Ivan could feel rising on his head, had settled over the Russian prince. Only after a few minutes of adjusting his vision and thoughts could Ivan muster up a surprised gasp at the sight of his location.

He had seen throne rooms before, so it should not have come across as such a shock. Except this room was warm and well-decorated in a beautiful, rich fashion that Ivan could somewhat appreciate, adorned with wood and silks much more pleasant than the vain jewels and ice sculptures of Winter Palace. There were some busts and pictures along the sides, but they were honouring past kings and heroes. All of them looked like they _belonged_ here—most of all the stern, regal man who sat upon his throne, peering pensively at Ivan as though he were an interesting puzzle.

"Bring forth zhe culprit," he said after a moment, his voice deep and warm. Ivan could see how the king's new bride could easily have been entranced; King Ludwig was a very attractive man. His dark blue eyes looked as though they could spot lies from kilometers away. And yet, Ivan couldn't help think that the king's hair might look better if it was messy instead of neatly slicked back, but more words interrupted his thoughts. "Vell, Elizaveta, in vhat criminal acts did you catch zhis man?" A small smirk appeared at the corners of the Ludwig's lips, or perhaps it was simply caused by Ivan's blurry imaginings.

"Your majesty," Elizaveta answered, curtsying at her acknowledgment, "Zhis man claimed his name vas 'Ivan' and impersonated a royal servant. He broke into zhe entrance and stole servants' clothing, zhen he broke into zhe aviary next—"

Ivan glared at her and cut in. "Hey, I didn't actually _break _anything and—"

But the moment Elizaveta brandished her frying pan, Ivan fell silent.

"Anyvay, _as I vas saying_ before I vas so _rudely _interrupted, zhis man _broke into _zhe aviary and found zhe precious Firebird," the room's only brunette went on, shooting a glare at Ivan that was piercing for such a kind-looking person. Zhe guards took zheir sweet time and didn't listen to me, _verdamnt_ bastards. So zhis 'Ivan' must have meant to steal it, but zhat bird got zhe best of him and made for zhe sky. Zhat tracking spell you put on it last time may have vore off by now, and I doubt ve can get it, but at least _zhis _impudent foreigner vill be rightfully punished and not have him eizher."

King Ludwig surveryed Ivan for a moment, raising a brow at the taller man's suddenly stiff and angry posture. "Vell—vhat do you have to say for yourself, supposed theif? And vhat do you really claim your identity to be?"

Incredulous and outraged, Ivan shouted and wriggled despite the steal chains holding him back. "'_That bird,' _has a name," he spat, violet eyes ablaze with rage. "And his name is Matvey! I would never_ steal_ Matvey from anyone because he doesn't _belong to _anyone. Firebird or not, he is not something that one can just own like a pet rat to feed crumbs and stay in their cage. He is a feeling, loving being who deserves freedom and you _trapped him _and when he tried to escape, you _tracked _him—YOU'RE ALL HEARTLESS FOOLS!"

The room had gone silent. Even in chains, Ivan's rage had a terribly ominous presence. He emitted such a strong aura, it could practically be seen around him, earning a round of shudders from his anger's recipiants.

Ivan sighed, knowing his outburst would not keep the others in silence for much longer. He felt loathe to play his prince card, but it was all he had at this point. "I did commit the crime of impersonating your servant, but saving Matvey is something no one deserves to be punished for. My true name is Ivan Braginski and I am the Crowned Prince of Russia, heir to Vinter's eternal throne. I vill keep this short, your highness; I came to your castle for a single purpose—the firebird is my dearest friend, Matvey, who has been cursed to take the firebird's form until ve can find a vay to undo it. And so, I set him free of that big cage and planned to meet him in the forest so ve could travel to his old homeland to find an antidote for that curse."

Ludwig surveyed Ivan for a moment, clearly having mixed feelings. "Even if vhat you tell me is true, and you really are zhe prince who has honorable intentions, you have still committed technical theft and zherefore treason against zhe crown. Do you have proof of your identity?"

Before he could nod, Ivan thought of something and bit his lip. "The guards—they have my satchel. It contains my ring vith the royal seal. But you vould suggest I had stolen that, too, da? So you may look at the royal birth mark on my shoulder—it is the seal of my mother, one of the noble queens. She gave her life to Vinter and bore his children to ensure humanity and decent treatment for our people." Ivan could scarcely hide the emotion in his voice as a guard silently allowed him to pull his sleeve down.

Ludwig approached them, leaving his magnificent chair for the first time since their interrogation began. He peered at the mark, eyes widening, and Ivan tried to concentrate the king's expression so that he would not let slip his sorrow. "I have seen zhis symbol only once before. Zhe sacrifice zhat your muder made is indeed honorable. Zhis is surely zhe same rare sign of prosperity brought about by hard vork and honor," Ludwig murmured, transfixed. Elizaveta stared, as well as the guards, because the curiosity was too much to bear.

"Anya, her name vas. I never knew her," Ivan murmured, more to himself than to Ludwig. He was not sure how to feel about Ludwig's close examination of his bare skin, or their proximity in general. Everything fell into an awkward silence until a door burst open.

"Luddy, _mio amore_, I'm back! I just went-a down to the kitchen to tell them we're-a-gonna make pasta—veh~It'll be so weird not feeding them to Mr. Jinx. He was such a good kitty. But anyway, the servants said to-a come here because—you—were…"

Ivan's violet eyes met amber and he knew at once that this must be Ludwig's lover, a reknowned, heart-melting Italian named Feliciano Vargas-Beilschmidt. Just like the paintings and stories of himself, Feli had beautiful auburn hair with one untamed curl sticking out, and his sun-kissed skin looked warm and inviting. He and Ludwig seemed almost like opposites, which Ivan figured must be the reason they fit together so well.

Only then did it occurr to Ivan how awkward this situation might look. It didn't help that Ludwig's gaze had not left the marking on his bare shoulder once.

"L-Luddy…?" Feliciano's voice started to crack as he sniffled and Ivan saw tears forming in the Italian's eyes. "Did you even hear me? Do you not love me anymore?" he squeaked.

At once, Ludwig snapped back into reality and ran—in what Ivan did not think was his usual, elegant style—toward his love to wrap him in a deep embrace. But Feliciano wriggled out of it, sobbing and burying his face in his hands. And at last, the implications clicked in the German king's mind.

"_Meine leibe—_please believe me, zhis is not vhat it must have looked like! Zhere is nozhing going on here except an interrogation!"

Feliciano sniffled, wanting desperately to believe his new husband. "B-but—you were just staring at him like he was a piece of wurst! But I thought… I mean… We've only been married for three weeks. Are you a-tired of me already? I'm a-sorry I'm so annoying, but—but…"

But Ludwig had pulled the sobbing Feliciano in for a passionate, reassuring kiss, holding his Italian close. "_Nein_, Feli. I vas just confirming zhis man's identity by looking at his royal birth mark; it took me by surprise. It's _you _I love, und no one else. I vill never tire of you, not ever—not even vhen ve are old und grey vith tons of adopted grandchildren and you yell at me for not letting you spoil zhem too rotten," he chuckled, kissing Feliciano's nose.

"Veh~really, Ludwig?"

"Ja—really. _Ich leibe dich, _Feliciano."

"_Ti amo troppo," _Feliciano giggled, throwing his arms around Ludwig and staring into sapphire eyes with glee as the German bent down to kiss his husband's nose. A resounding chorus of "_aww" _filled the room, coming most loudly from Elizaveta, who looked almost as scary as she had when armed with her frying pan, in a giggling school girl way. Ivan still thought he would not like to cross her.

The Russian squirmed restlessly in his chains and huffed. It was great that Ludwig had explained himself before Feliciano could run away, but Ivan had a priority mission that could not involve waiting here forever. "Now you know how I feel about Matvey," he interjected, hoping Feliciano's appearance might gain him some leniency. "I love him and I vill never tire of him—even the fact that he's a bird right now does not deter me."

Elizaveta looked as if she was about to tear up. Hands clapped to her pink cheeks, she gushed, "Now this is all just too sweet. I think I might cry—or swoon—or both. Oh, how I wish Kiku were here."

Feliciano nodded in agreement, also looking like he would tear up. He peered at Ivan curiously and scratched his head. "So Luddy, why is this-a-poor man in chains?"

"He is a thief—and a prince," Ludwig explained awkwardly, not wishing his love to be subjected to Ivan's terrible rage agiain. "He set zhe firebird free from our aviary. Zhough I do see zhat he has done it because zhey are good friends and zhat his reasoning is love, he has violated major laws und—"

"But that's okay, right? Because he did it for love!" Feliciano declared, giving Ivan an approving glance. "Veh~that pretty birdy looks so sad all the time anyway. So he can go now, sí?"

"Umm… _nein._ I'm sorry, Feli—ve can't let him go."

"But WHHHYYYY, Luddy!"

"Rules vere made for a reason und zhey vere set by my people long ago to be followed vith discipline, loyalty, und—"

"Well _technically, _you changed the rules to marry Feli," Elizaveta cut in.

"That's-a right!" Feliciano indignantly exclaimed, his face flushing red as he pouted. Ludwig knew his infamously adorable, irresistible puppy-dog face would be next. "So you can free him; I know you can, Luddy."

"_Meine leibling_, zhat's not how Germany vorks. I simply _can't _let him off with a pardon for this! Vhat if strangers just came in zhe castle all zhe time? Zhey could hurt you und—"

"Well, what do you think we do at my-a house?" Feliciano asked indignantly, folding his arms childishly. "Are you saying that the _Italian_ way of handling these things doesn't work? Oh, and by the way, I never told you what I came up-a here for." The amber-eyed Italian was tapping his foot now, never a good sign. "_You_ neglected our Pookie—so much that he ran away! Now we have no kitty and you can forget about any kisses or special pasta from me for a month!" he declared.

The redhead stomped toward the door with a helpless, begging blonde tailing him, but neither made room for compromise.

"Oh, _mio amore_, I almost forgot," Feliciano added in a falsely-sweet voice, "if you don't apologize and find a way not to scare the new kitty you owe me, you won't be having any pasta _in bed _for the next YEAR!" With that, the door slammed in Ludwig's very red face. Ivan would have laughed if the situation wasn't already so dangerous for him to do so.

Once the usually-stoic German had collected his thoughts, he finally rounded on Ivan. "Zhis is all _your _fault!" he growled, pointing at Ivan. "If _you _hadn't shown up, I vouldn't have had zhis predicament!"

"He seems to have forgiven you for looking at my shoulder. I think he vas angrier about the cat than anything else," Ivan added, remembering some gossip about Feliciano loving cats as much as pasta. "Just get him a new cat, da?"

Ludwig sighed and massaged his temples, silencing the room for a few moments of thought. Finally, he lifted his head and looked at Ivan. "Vell, you may not be zhe direct culprit, but I vill take into my account zhe cause of your actions and my trade relations vith your country and Father. But you must help me fix zhis mess vith Feli—I love him as much as I love my people—more, to be honest, vhich is dangerous in politics. I do not have zhe time to travel because my people need me here. You must go and find a replacement for our old pet—it has to be perfect."

Elizaveta's eyes, however, were alight as she grinned from ear to ear; she had a brilliant idea to help the couple out. "I heard zhat Brittania's knights accidentally caught some exotic new animal for zheir king. Feliciano would love it, especially since I hear it is cute and fluffy," she giggled. Ludwig's pale cheeks went instantly scarlet and neither Ivan nor Elizaveta could hide smirks; it was fairly obvious that Feli might have described his husband in a similar manner before. Not to mention that he probably missed it already.

Ivan looked at the Hungarian woman and smiled slightly. Despite having been hit by her—painfully at that—she seemed very interesting and funny. She reminded him of his sister, Natalia, a long time ago when she had seen saner, happier days. He nodded hesitantly at the suggestion. "I vould be fine vith picking up this pet for you and your lover—but only if Matvey may be free of this place forever to journey with me."

"_Ja_—_das ist gut,_" Ludwig murmured, thinking again. "I vill send one of our most experienced knights vith you; he is a bit of a putz, but he knows Brittania very vell. And you two can each carry five hundred emeralds each; zhat should be enough in payment, I think." He motioned to the guards and, without one spoken command they silently unchained Ivan and Elizaveta left, shortly returning with Roderich and a rather strange young man.

The unusual knight, who wore casual clothes and spectacles, flashed the whole room a blinding smile. Ivan had to admit to himself that the man was absolutely striking. His eyes could give the sunny sky a run for its money and his mussed blonde hair—complete with a cute cowlick—were just the beginnings of the whole package. But then he opened his mouth.

"Yo—what's up, German dude? You want me to do a super secret mission with money handling involved, bro? No probs! After all, I _am _the hero, and it is my duty to save the day. So, gimme the details, so we can get goin' soon."

Ivan blinked and stared at the 'most experienced knight' and immediately spotted he flaws he had previously missed; that blinding smile and horribly annoying voice was bad enough to drive one crazy, forget giving them away on any 'super secret mission.' Ivan also preferred men with just slightly longer hair and darker eyes, and definitely more gentle. This man was not hitting _any _of those marks so far.

Ludwig looked at Alfred as if he reacted this way all the time, and Ivan had to stop himself from sighing. After all, there was reason to celebrate; he would finally be able to free Matvey from his curse, even if it meant dragging a really idiotic knight with them.

"Ja, ja, Sir Alfred. You vill take zhis man to Brittania so zhat he can retrieve a new pet for Feliciano und I. You vill both be taking gems to pay for zhe pet, so be careful. Understood."

"Right-o, captain!" Alfred laughed. "So, uh, who are you, Russian dude?"

"My name is Ivan. Now let's go; ve are vaisting time."

"Whoa, dude! Like, chill for a sec, m'kay? I've gotta go get my awesome hero bag together, and then we'll ride out to the boat docks. Brittania, huh? I thought I might never go back there, but it might be nice to visit," he said with a shrug.

"You have been there before?" Ivan asked, one brow risen in curiosity. He could tell that Alfred did not feell entirely comfortable with something or someone in the country and for this mission, setbacks cimply would not do.

"Yeah—I lived there once," Alfred said sheepishly, but Ivan could his suspicions had been correct because even King Ludwig looked surprised.

"But you're from zhe land across the sea, ja? How did you—?"

Alfred shrugged off the questions and muttered, "long story," before running off to get his "hero bag."

"Zhat guy is just so _veird _sometimes. I don't know vhether I admire or hate him."

"And I have to go vith him in order to save Matvey—and get your new pet, whatever it is," Ivan sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Gut luck vith zhat one…"

Elizaveta clucked her tongue in an admonishing manner and Roderich visibly shuddered at her side. "King Ludwig, Ivan, be nice. Alfred is a good boy. Granted, he can also be quite oblivious, but you may find that he becomes your best ally in a dangerous situation. He is serious when it comes to protecting people he likes and cares about. Just be sure to make that list."

"Ja, sure," Ludwig muttered before leaving to take headache medication and work.

Roderich, however, nodded in agreement with Elizaveta. "He may be a pest, but Eliza is right. As usual," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "She's always right. Best of luck to you, Ivan," he sighed.

As the cooks of Ludwig's castle gave Ivan some food supplies for the journey, Elizaveta and Ivan chatted in the kitchen. Although Ivan wanted to leave as soon as possible, he could not get out of talking to her without seeming rude. When she asked him if he wanted a horse, he hesitated before politely declining the offer. "I have my own ride," he explained. "A—friend, I suppose you vould call him. Gilbert is so vierd."

"Huh, zhat's funny. Every time I hear of someone named Gilbert, I zhink of Roderich's old friend, Gil. He just disappeared one day und it tore Roderich to bits. They were so close; I zhought for sure they vould start a relationship. You know, Roderich and I pretended to date once. Ve _fight _like an old, married couple," she laughed heartily, handing Ivan a satchel of apples, cheese, and bread.

"He does not seem very happy to me, da?" Ivan commented honestly, not wanting to bring up Gilbert's strange magical powers nor the fact that he happened to be a mammoth-sized wolf. "It's like something vound him up inside like coiled wire. Seems kind enough, though, as do you—now that I am not a target," he chuckled softly. "And thank you for these supplies. I must go and find Matvey quickly."

Elizaveta's expression softened and she looked curiously at Ivan. "You seem like a gut person yourself, Ivan. I am sorry I hit you vith my pan. But at least everyzhing has vorked out for zhe better now. I sincerely vish you zhe best of luck for zhe future, und zhat your friend's curse can be broken. Now if only Rodrich could shed zhat shell of his," she sighed. "He von't accept zhat Gil is never coming back…"

"Maybe he's right." Ivan blinked at her owlishly through violet eyes. "Maybe his friend _vill _come back. I came for Matvey even though King Ludwig would have killed me for it." He shrugged and packed his things up, trying to ignore the whining of Alfred, who had just shown up in the room. "Thank you, by the way. You vere only doing your duty. I vill tell you a secret; everyvhere I go, I keep a lead pipe on me in case I need it for unfriendly visitors."

Elizaveta laughed and sent the men on their way. She sent a fond smile their way as both strange characters left the castle. This was one adventure she knew would undoubtedly have an intriguing end in store.

* * *

><p>It took every ounce of will in Ivan's mind to stop him from beating Alfred Fairfax Jones with his infamous lead pipe on their way out to the forest. Only thinking of Matthew calmed him; the fact that they would see each other so soon made his heart pound in anticipation.<p>

"Ivan!" the firebird called, circling above the two riders.

"Matvey! Come down—I have found a vay for us to go to Brittania and ask for your freedom. And vhile ve're there, I have to get something for King Ludwig."

Matthew landed on Ivan's shoulder and nuzzled the Russian prince's cheek. "I was so scared that you had not escape—at least the King let you go. What does he want, eh?"

"Ve have to go get a new pet for the because—"

"ALFRED!"

"Huh? Oh hey, Mattie! Long time no see, bro," Alfred laughed, petting the bird as though he were a cat. Ivan immediately backed up, glaring at the knight. "So whatsup? How'd you get all the way here from Arthur's house?"

Matthew shook his head in disbelief. "How did you not know I was there? King Ludwig's men found me and put me in their aviary."

"For real! I would have gotten you out of there pronto, man! I seriously had no idea…"

Ivan finally cut in, feeling very red in the face. "No, you didn't, because _I _traveled thousands of miles to save Matvey! How do you know him anyvay?"

"Oh, it's okay, Ivan," Matthew soothed, sensing his friend's over-boiling annoyance. "Alfred and I lived in Britannia when we were kids—he's cool. We can all help each other and have a nice boat ride over to the island, eh? …But what about Gilbert?" he asked uneasily.

The introduction of Gilbert and Alfred went surprisingly smooth. Alfred thought both Matthew and Ivan were crazy, but he went along with it and then saw, "the cutest little puppy-poo," and started scratching his great silver ears. Gilbert would have bitten him if it didn't feel so nice.

"Watch our back, _arsloche!_" he growled, "but keep doing that—right there, up a little more to the left. No, your other left…"

The boat ride to Brittania was anything but fun for Ivan, who had to put up with Alfred's nonstop chatter or one-way conversations with Matthew once they had all smuggled Gilbert onto the boat. And yet, the firebird did not seem to mind at all. Instead, he grinned at Alfred as if they shared some big secret.

As much as their friendly intimacy gnawed at Ivan's heart, he held his tongue for Matthew's sake and put up with Alfred. By now, Ivan could really understand what King Ludwig's earlier summary of Alfred's character had meant; as annoying as Alfred's "heroic knight stories" were, or that he couldn't keep his cabin clean, or that he ate twice as much as Ivan and Matthew combined… He had his finer moments. For instance, whenever Ivan got tired of rowing, Alfred would take up the job without complaint. And he did make Matthew smile—as long as he was happy, Ivan didn't mind as much who the source of it was. Ivan occasionally found the corners of his lips upturned in a smile at a few of Alfred's antics or jokes. Elizaveta's words also turned in his mind a few times until they were ignored again because the blonde almost fell off of the boat.

Ivan's saving grace on their few days' journey was the friend he never expected to make: Gilbert. Whenever Matthew flew overhead too high for them all to have a conversation, the great shaggy wolf would regale Alfred and Ivan with a few hilarious tales of his own awesomeness. It gave Ivan a break from Alfred's wayward, goofy explanations as well as a view into the life of such a strange creature. He told them all how he met Gilbird and missed him, which inspired his new and uncreative name for Matthew—Birdie.

But when they finally reached Brittania, the mood grew somber. Alfred seemed not at all himself, and Matthew stayed even quieter, if it were possible.

Ivan knew that the road ahead would be difficult, especially when he had to stifle his burning questions and keep focused on the jobs at hand. Whatever had happened here in the dynamic duo's past, he wold find out soon enough.

He just wasn't sure that he really wanted to know after all.

* * *

><p>Semi-cliffhanger, woot, woot! Four chappies down and lots more to go! So how does everyone like the new reviewcomment box thing? I kinda liked the big blue button they had before better. It also made it easier to log in. I hope this does not deter anyone from reviewing! This story is just so much fun to write, and my updates will be more frequent now that my first summer class has finished up. Thanks for reading and I hope you will continue to enjoy this Fairytalia story. Hasta la pasta!


	5. Tales to be Shared

A/N: Yes! I have finally found time to write this new chapter for an update! This chapter starts out serious and goes light (I mean, c'mon—this is Hetalia. We really can't stay serious for that long, can we?) xD

Fairytailia is so much fun to write and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourited, etc. and hope you continue to enjoy this story, not to mention the ones I plan to follow up with... :)

And now—off to see Britain! You gotta love ol' grouchy mister eyebrows. ^_^

* * *

><p>He was all alone in the dark with no vanishing point. No idea where he was or how he had gotten separated from the others, Ivan fumbled around for some sign of anything familiar. Nothing came.<p>

Darkness swirled around him in an endless shrouding mist. He doubted that even his father's aura of fear-inspiring rage could frighten a person more than his surroundings. Had he gone blind? Was this how one felt, to have sight ripped from him?

Finally, it ended, yet Ivan longed for the darkness again when he realized he was back in Winter Palace, laying in his old bed. To his dismay, Belarus, Siberia, and even the Ice King himself stood beside him. Their faces looked distant and foggy. Winter spoke first.

"I have arranged this meeting vith you all, my children, to ask you for the vhereabouts of the firebird. Tell me how far you have come."

Ivan froze in fear—something he never did in the presence of anyone but the three before him. Why had this nightmare returned to him? Why could he and Matvey not live a life of undisturbed peace? But of course he had forgotten; even if Matvey were free and wanted to journey around the world with him, the pair would constantly avoid Winter's wrath. He would find them eventually, no doubt.

Then it hit him; all of this could only be a nightmare. He must be asleep. Perhaps Winter used his magic to join their minds. At that thought, Ivan shivered and curled closer to the bed in his mind that must be a bed of grass in real life. He did not speak.

Belarus started off. "Brother Siberia and I have started off together, Father. Ve are up in the mountains of—"

"I did not ask you for your own vhereabouts, child," Winter snapped, his glare reaching Siberia. "And you, my eldest? Care to tell your lord what he asks to hear?"

Nodding emotionlessly, Siberia answered, "I have heard from a vise bard that the Firebird is entrapped by a spell that could possibly be broken and turn it human. It vas last captured in Germany, to vhere ve must now go before that spell can be lifted. We shall have the Firebird in all of its glory, displayed in the middle of our palace for all time."

"NO!" Ivan lashed out and lunged for his taller brother. Where hands and throat may have met, Ivan held nothing, save air.

"Vhat is it, Ivan?" Winter prodded, fixing the violet-eyed boy with a piercing stare that intimidated intensely despite the fact that he was not physically present. "I trust you have the most information, as usual, my quickest son."

_I hate you! _Ivan screamed in his thoughts. Those, at least, seemed private to him, still, and Ivan silently thanked the heavens. He quickly masked his features to the same level of calmness that Siberia's had been, before an affronted, angry look had replaced the younger's. He had to think of some way to protect Matthew by covering this up, and fast…

"Da, _Ivan_," Siberia hissed softly, dangerously. "Tell us _vhat_ is so _important _about this creature you know that we don't."

Ivan swallowed, smiling his fake, practiced grin that twisted his face into one of a dangerous, horrid _thing_ that he hoped never to become. "That _thing _is dangerous," he growled. "Ve cannot have it wreck havoc on Vinter Palace, Father," he said clearly, bowing low to the king. "The firebird is cursed, not simply under a spell. I vill be the ruin of our lands. The snow vill melt, and ice vill fall. Those who have it are cursed. Germany, vhich _dear _brother Siberia has told you of vas correct; Germany _did _play host for that monstrosity. But he has fallen, now—his bride has left him and returned to his homelands. Trade is now being threatened and everything is in disarray. This pattern _vill _continue, I assure you," Ivan told them solemnly, every lie tasting so bitter in his throat that he wanted to vomit. His angry mask was further fueled by self-disgust so deep that Ivan knew he would have to talk to Matthew for hours to make sure he had not gone insane.

King Winter nodded solemnly and thought for awhile. "I see, my son. You have done a noble deed in uncovering this invaluable asset to our kingdom. Our kingdom vill velcome you home vith fear and respect; you vill come home an idol, if that is vhat you so choose…"

Each of Winter's three children hung onto his every word for three very different reasons.

"But, if you are not ready to end your venture out into the vorld, I propose another challenge for all three of you. You vill still seek out the firebird. I have created a magical cage that I can change into a prison and enchant to ensnare it. It vill be our ultimate veapon against all other corners of the vorld. If you should accept this, whoever brings me the firebird vill have vhat vas originally promised and more."

His hawk-like gaze fixed on Ivan then. "So, my son, vhat say you?"

"Vhat say I, Father?" Ivan repeated, blinking back dully. His insides had frozen to the temperature of Winter's ghostly breath in his dream. The only thing keeping him going was another image; one that his siblings and Father could not see.

A boy with soft, gently curled waves of blonde hair nestled around his smooth, round face and framing a familiar pair of eyes as blue as the ocean. He walked over to Ivan, who held his breath in a trance, and placed a hand gently on Ivan's arm. Ivan could feel it; this was something created in his own mind, not forced upon him. The touch lasted only a moment before that boy vanished into a puff of smoke. The warmth spread throughout Ivan's body, from head to toe. It gave him strength.

"…I vill take up this challenge, Lord Vinter. If my dear brother and sister are up for it, too, da?"

The King's lips curled into a monstrous grin. "Very vell, then. Удачи могут плавать ВИТ вы каждый. _May luck fly vith you each_."

Ivan awoke in a cold sweat, groping around in the dark with deep, heaving gasps until the gentle glow of Matthew's golden feathers in the dawning sunlight met his eyes.

"What's the matter, Ivan? Bad dream?" Matthew asked the Russian softly, perching on his knee.

"Matvey! Vhat vould I do vithout you?" Ivan whispered, hugging Matthew gently. "Yes, I—I had a very bad nightmare…"

"Do you want to talk about it? My _maman _always told me it is better to get things off of your chest; it helps you stay calm and feel better to have someone listen."

"Hmm… Does Matvey think it helps?"

The firebird nodded and nuzzled Ivan's arm. "Yes, it helps me. But you don't have to unless you want to—no pressure."

"Vell… It _vas _pretty scary. My father and siblings were surrounding me; they vant me to find some valuable treasure and send it home like a prize. At first, they vanted _you_, but I knew I had to make them think you vere dangerous so that the others—my siblings—vould stop hunting you. I made up a lie that you are cursed to bring bad luck and doom. Vinter even believed me, but… Matvey, he still vants them to find you; he vants to use you as a magical veapon. I _vill not ever _let that happen."

Matthew swallowed, trembling in fear as Ivan's arms opened to hold him. "_Merci_ _de m'avoir dit_," he murmured shakily. "This is terrible, but we'll make it through—together, eh? _J'teime_, Ivan."

The last few words were a whisper and Ivan had no idea what Matthew had said, but he did not care. "Da, Matvey, ve vill. Ve _vill_."

"Hey, Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I have something to talk with you about, too. Not exactly a bad dream… It's a reality of the past that's been eating away at my mind for some time. Do you mind if I…?"

"Of course." Ivan blinked and stroked the firebird's soft feathers, closing his eyes to the morning around them. "I vill alvays listen to Matvey."

"Thank you… Remember how I told you that Alfred and I _both _lived in Britannia castle? Well, we were very close to the king, so when Alfred ran away, Arthur was devastated. He had already had his brothers and family walk out on him before; it was just too much. I wanted to go look for him, but Arthur thought I would abandon him, so he turned me into the Firebird to trap me there—he knows I will have to return because I want to be human again."

Ivan's eyes snapped open. He sat up abruptly, starting his feathered friend. "Vhy?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Vhy vould anyone ensnare a beautiful soul like yours? I did not know vhat I vanted to do to this king vhen you first mentioned him, but now I know." From his enormous inner coat pocket, Ivan extracted his heavy lead pipe. "He has effectively killed himself by harming Matvey."

"No, Ivan, no!" Matthew squawked in horror, flapping around in the Russian prince's arms. "Please promise me you won't hurt Arthur because of what he did to me. I cannot bear the thought of you fighting him, or anyone for that matter. Arthur is _lost_, Ivan; some people say he has gone insane from—"

Ivan gritted his teeth, eyes ablaze and boring an invisible hole into the sunrise-lit sky as if it were King Arthur's face. "Then let me put him out of his _misery."_

"Stop it! Snap out of it, Ivan! You can't hurt him; you _won't _hurt him if you care about me." Matthew stared Ivan down as best as he could, and by his luck, the latter faltered for a moment. "You just said you would always listen to me, Ivan, so keep your ears open and your mouth shut." Reluctantly, Ivan did as he was told and slowly closed his eyes again. "Arthur was mine and Alfred's friend and mentor. Even though what he did was wrong, you have to know that deep down he is a good person. The best of people make mistakes. You need to learn not to jump to conclusions and to take a deep breath. _Think _about consequences first, Ivan, that's all I ask. I can't really ask anything else of you; after all, you're the only person that listens to me anyway."

After a few moments of silence in which Matthew desperately worried whether or not his companion had fallen asleep. Ivan responded. "I am sorry. I vill try to think like that from now on. I _vant to _listen to Matvey. And I do not understand vhy no one else does."

"That's an easy one, eh? They're not you."

Then, Matthew took off in flight to stretch his wings. Ivan stared for a while, stretching his own muscles out and taking a look around.

The quartet had reached Brittania with little trouble, other than Alfred's big, fat mouth and a set of four empty stomachs.

Both Ivan and Matthew were easy to please, since Matthew was a bird and had the ability to find a few delicious berries for breakfast. Ivan had saved some dried meat from his original stock of food for the journey, but for some reason it appealed to neither Gilbert nor Alfred.

"Dude, that's so totally gross! I'm gonna get me some burgers and French fries while I'm in town. I'll be back in a sec, guys!"

Matthew snorted—a rather interesting sound coming from a bird—and rolled his eyes. "Alfred, fries are actually Belgian, not French. And try not to eat too many burgers; you'll get sick, not to mention waste money. Also, you do remember that we're in Brittania, eh?"

Alfred's grin fell for a moment before returning on blinding levels. "Nah—don' worry, bro. Besides, I'm sure that not _everyone's _cooking here can be bad." And with that, the crazy superhero knight dashed off into a nearby village to fetch his dinner.

Gibert had not hunted in quite a while, so he took his leave to do so after a few parting words to Ivan. "Make sure you come up vith a better plan zhan last time, ja?" he snickered, flicking Ivan's side with his huge, bushy silver tail.

Not long after Gilbert left, Alfred came dashing back to their makeshift campsite, his face resembling a lime. He made several melodramatic retching noises, dry-heaving over the side of a boulder above some ferns.

Motherly disposition kicking in, Matthew flew to his friend's side in concern. "What's wrong, Alfred? Are you sick? Did you eat to fast? Just try to get it out; that should make you feel better. Maybe if you ask nicely, Ivan can rub your back to help it come up. Don't you think that would be nice, Ivan?"

Ivan smiled mischievously, his narrowed eyes peering at Alfred. "I think ve should stuff his head in a hot spring of vater. Or ve could have Gilbert catch a goat and we use its horns; set them on fire and put them on his stomach to draw up the bad blood. Ancient Chinese trick Prince Yao told me about. He tried that on his panda once. I think it—how do you say it in your language?—'kicked his ass,' da?"

Needless to say, the idea did not bode so well with Alfred, who screamed and ran around in circles as if he was trying to escape wildfire.

"Al," Matthew sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly at Ivan, "he's not going to set you on fire, but you need to calm down. Please tell us what happened."

"DUDE! THAT WAS THE WORST EXCUSE FOR A BURGER I'VE EVER HAD, LIKE—EVER!"

…

"Really?"

"Vhat? Did you expect him to actually say something intelligent?"

"Ivan, don't be mean to Alfred."

"I vouldn't be so 'mean' to him if he veren't so stupid!"

"Don't call Alfred stup—"

"I HATE BRITISH FOOD!" Alfred wailed, spitting out the imaginary burger again. "It tasted like soggy mush, only worse. I can't even _describe _it, it was _that bad…"_

"Or your _vocabulary _is just that limited—"

"I wouldn't talk, you freakin' creep-faced—"

"Ivan! Alfred!"

"…My apologies, Matvey."

"Don't tell _me _you're sorry; tell Alfred. Likewise, Alfred."

...

"JUST DO IT, YOU HOSERS!"

…

"Я сожалею—I'm sorry… Alfred."

"I'm sorry to me, too! For taking a bite of that disgusting burger, I mean."

"ALFRED!"

…

"So vhat did I miss, my less-awesome-than-me friends?" a returning Gilbert asked, triumphant smirk evident on his face, even as his jaws clamped around a huge bundle of large forest hares.

Ivan gazed at the meat appreciatively. "This vill make a good stew," he hummed, licking his lips.

"Aw… Do we _have _to eat those?" Alfred asked sadly. "Artie always did love cute little rabbits, hopping around in the forest to his pretend magical places and stuff… I miss that."

Both Alfred and Matthew went still. "Al, you haven't mentioned him ever since—"

"Never mind!" The blonde waved it off immediately. "I'll just go find some berries or something," he laughed uneasily before looking around their campsite for raspberries.

Ivan did not bother asking what Alfred's big, important secret was. The fact that he and Matthew alone shared it felt upsetting enough without more details. Soon enough, two of the hares were roasting over crackling fire, the four friends sat to chat and relax, Ivan's troubles successfully forgotten.

"So did you come up vith zhe new plan, Ivan?" Gilbert yawned, curling up next to Ivan—as easily as it is for a giant wolf to curl up at one's side—and warming his paws near the fire.

"_Nyet_, I forgot." The violet-eyed Russian glared at their only human companion as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Or at least I vas, shall ve say, _distracted._"

"Vell _zhat _von't get you anyvhere, now vill it? You need to get an audience vith Britannia's king and convince him to use magic to turn Matthew back into a human."

"Da, but it needs to happen straight avay—Matvey cannot continue to be the firebird for so long," he groaned, exchanging glances with Matthew.

"Don't vorry; zhe awesome me vill take care of zhat," Gilbert remarked mysteriously. Ivan knew better than to question the wolf, even as he laid his great, shaggy head on Ivan's shins.

Matthew flitted over onto Ivan's shoulder, peering down at his friends curiously. "Do you think—?"

"Hey, guys! You look like some kinda weird circus groups—it's like the wolf tamer and exotic bird man. Haha—people would pay to see that freak show!" Alfred guffawed, clutching his stomach. "Funny, I didn't think of it before, when we were in the boat. Now _this _is aweird sight."

Triplet glares bore holes in Alfred's head.

"If you want, I'll peck him for you, eh?"

"That's alright, Matvey. I can just hit him vith my pipe."

"I believe it is _I _who has the razor-sharp teeth und claws at my disposal."

"Dudes, cut it! You're freaking me out!"

The other three laughed at Alfred's shocked, wide-eyed face and then Matthew continued what he had been asking. "So, Ivan, do you think it would be wise for me to come with you? I'm not entirely sure what kind of reaction that Arthur will have when he sees me…"

"I can only imagine vhat you must have gone through, Matvey. At least I never trusted my captors before—losing that trust and companionship must have been very hard." It took Ivan a straining amount of effort, but when he remembered what Matthew had told him about King Arthur earlier, he made the most positive comments he could think of. "Maybe it vas just a misunderstanding, da? Your king friend probably felt very lonely and angry at first. Now he has had time to cool off. That alvays helps me vhen I get angry. Seeing you again might make him happy and villing to help. You are right, though; ve should plan in case that isn't the case."

Gilbert cut in then smugly. "I vill help vith that, too—don't you vorry, Ivan. I vas zhinking vhile on my hunt und I figured zhat even if you came up wizh a good plan, it vould still be dangerous. But you've got Gilbert zhe Awesome on your side, so your'e in luck, _mein_ _freunde_."

"_Merci, monsieur chien sauvage._"

"_Vas!_? _Können sie sagen, dass in Deutsch bitte?_ "

"I vill never get these Germanic-based languages," Ivan sighed, taking a bite of roasted rabbit. He half-expected Alfred to butt in with a smartass comment, but the knight had disappeared again. "Vhat is that guy's problem, anyvay?"

"You mean Alfred?" Matthew asked sadly. "I would tell you why he's acting so strange if I could. That way it wouldn't seem like such a big deal and you would understand why being on this journey is especially hard on him. But it's not my business to tell and I swore to Alfred I would keep it that way, if only to preserve his pride. Then again, sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. All he does is mope over this thing that only _he _can fix, yet he's too stubborn to fix it."

"Da, he does seem like someone who vould deflect his problems. No offense, Matvey. I know you—careforAlfred and all. I don't mean to insult him."

"Yes you do," Matthew snorted. "Honestly, he makes it hard _not _to want to. I know you don't like him half the time, but occasionally you two have great moments. Like when you rowed together on the way over; that was amazing! …Until he smacked you with his oar. But I _think_ that was an accident…"

Ivan sighed and said nothing more on Alfred's account. He could not risk pouring his heart out to Matthew, if for nothing else, to preserve Matthew's peace of mind. The fact was: it pained Ivan each and every day to know that Alfred and Matthew had a connection he himself would never share with the firebird.

"Let's get some rest today," Matthew suggested at last. "All of us should. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Hopefully it'll be a good one."

* * *

><p>Brittania's castle was even more overwhelming than Germany's, if that was possible, surrounded by an enormous stone wall with towers and ethereal windows that shone in morning light. Ivan wondered why Winter Palace could not be so grand, even without its crazed inhabitants.<p>

"So, Gilbert, vhat exactly is your plan, here?"

"Yes, what is it? You _are_ a bit conspicuous. Just a bit."

"Dude, even if we get in, how are we going to fit his big furry ass through the gate?"

…

"Okay, I'll shut up now."

"_Merci dieu."_

"_Gott sei dank."_

" _Слава Богу."_

Gilbert huffed and shook his furry head."Vell, now zhat _zhat's _over, I vill show you my awesome plan!" In a flash of red light, the great grey wolf disappeared and in his place stood a man in a lavish tunic and silken trousers. His hair, like the wolf's fur, was a pale silver-grey, but his skin palour was almost deathly pale. He wore a crooked smile resembling that of the wolf's and his eyes were exact replicas: two shining ruby orbs flashed in sunlight. The tunic he wore resembled some symbol Ivan vaguely remembered seeing during his brief time in Germany—a woven cross surrounded by branches—only this was bit different. Instead of ordinary leaves from King Luwig's country, bejeweled feathers represented the legendary lost kingdom of Prussia.

"Dude! That is so cool! Can you teach me how to do that, Gil?"

"You're already a human, Alfred," Matthew reminded him.

"No, I mean to make up a superhero knight costume out of thin air. Man, that is so boss! Artie never does magic like that—he says it's 'wasteful and superfluous,' whatever that means."

Gilbert chuckled and grinned, his voice still throaty, almost as deep as it had been as a wolf. "He vould be right about zhat, since most humans don't have an unlimited source of magic."

"M'kay, so… How exactly does this help us get into the castle? Now you're just a pair of foreigners with big bird. And, um, I'll help create a distraction if you need me to," Alfred said sheepishly, his face slowly turning scarlet.

"Zhat von't be necessary. As _you_ have probably already guessed, Ivan, I vas born a mage. I can transform into any form I vish, mind you, it takes concentration und energy. I vanted to show you my true human form first."

Ivan nodded and gave a small smile. "Good plan, Gilbert. Ve vill have to find an official for you to change into: someone who can get us a private session vith the king immediately. Perhaps his advisor? My royalty status should be able to get us onto the waiting list on principle. Is there a vay for you to conceal Matvey until ve are in conference vith the king?"

"That won't be necessary; not one can see me except Arthur. I guess I didn't really explain that well earlier. Humans can only see me for two reasons: either they have been shown one of my fallen feathers and are blinded by greed to find me, or they are above such greed and can automatically see me… Anyway, I'm used to it. Even when I was human, no one really knew I was there, half the time. I spent a lot of time in the library, and everyone practically forgot there was a second prince," he laughed.

"Oh, Matvey," Ivan maneuvered to gently hug the firebird. "You vill never really be invisible, never to me," he whispered so that only Matthew could hear. "Ve are about to set you free."

"Dude, he's not, like, a pillow! …Wait a minute, can I try that?" Alfred asked, rudely grabbing Matthew to rest his head on. "Wow, that really is comfy! I should totally get some of those feather pillows for my bed."

Matthew could not bring himself to be mad. Ivan had already lifted his spirits and he had never minded extra cuddles from friends.

"I vas not the one who said Matvey is a pillow," Ivan muttered icily. "In fact, I think you should—"

"Hey, Ivan! Come help zhe awesome me make up costumes for our grand entrance to Britannia castle?" Gilbert offered, a mischievous grin on his lips that reminded Ivan never to get on this mage's bad side. "Ve von't have to vork hard to fool zhese _dumbkoffs, _but ve might as vell do it in style, ja?"

"Um, da… I suppose so. But I don't know much about Prussian style since it kind of died. Also, Vinter is a terrible interior decorator. Just thought you should know."

Gilbert's head was thrown back in howl-like laughter. "You are a trip, Ivan! But don't vorry. Roderich taught me zhe art of design vell, und ve can use it to come up vith zhese costumes. Now if only I had his gift for textiles…"

Ivan's brows rose at the very familiar name, but he did not comment. They settled on simple navy blue robes, emblazoned with Brittania's symbol, which was nothing like Prussia's or Germany's—instead it was an elegant twist of what seemed to be thorn-covered knots entwined around a single rose.

"Tonight, ve dine at Brittania's finest table!" Gilbert howled, decorating Ivan and himself in the robes. He straightened Ivan's tunic ties fussily whilst Alfred whined in the background.

"Hey, don't I get one too? And why can't they be cool—at least you could add a superhero cape or something!"

"_Zhese_ are classy and practical. Not to mention I got a bargain on zhis fabric—you can't even tell zhey meant to dye it another color unless you're an expert. You should be zhankful I'm even making you one," Gilbert snorted, blushing and snapping his fingers for the other outfit to appear on Alfred's body.

"Whoa! That is so cool…"

Matthew chirped in amusement, sitting on Alfred's shoulder. "So, what do you think, Al? Can you be a hero _without_ a cape?"

"Duh, Mattie! I'm _way too cool _to _have to _use a cape. Let's go, guys, what are you waiting for?"

Gilbert and Ivan exchanged glances and the whole group ran off towards the gleaming castle ahead.

* * *

><p>Okay, not too long of a chapter, but it says what I wanted it to. I thought it would be good to elaborate on the back stories, which are very important later on. ;) I gotta say, I really enjoy writing Gil. He's so much fun! He also plays a MAJOR role in this story, so look out for zhe awesome Prussia! Toodles for now, my lovely readers!<p> 


End file.
